


My Safety

by angelkuhling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angie works too hard, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy, also Athena is there for 0.5 seconds lmao, but they’re not actually in it, fareeha loves her babie, moira is mentioned ig, pharmercy has all my uwus, so is jack and Jesse, this is just shameless disgustingly sweet fluff I wrote instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkuhling/pseuds/angelkuhling
Summary: Angela’s life has a strict pattern and rhythm. Sometimes she forgets she has to make time for herself and works too hard. Luckily, Fareeha is there to remind her even doctors need rest.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Pharmercy are the softest and that’s all that matters. This disgustingly mushy fluff is a result of me missing my girlfriend and procrastinating homework :’) 
> 
> Cross posted to my tumblr cheerslovethesnipershere 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and honestly make my day <3

Every action in Angela’s day has a rhythm, never a beat out of place. Her schedule is down to a tee, the only variation is what cases and surgeries she participates in. She enjoys the constant, the knowledge that her days are always the same. Life goes on but does it really? When you have a schedule you follow religiously, are you actually living your life?

The rhythm is where she finds peace in her busy life. The constant keeps her calm, feeling comfortable. If one thing throws off that constant, Angela feels off for the rest of the day. These constants, though, can become tiring. She is a doctor, after all; life does not slow down even when you need it to. 

Angela was certainly feeling the weight of her job that day. She had been in her lab since 5 AM, trying to get a head start on some calculations that day. She left the lab only for a surgery scheduled for noon, didn’t even stop to eat before going to help one of her teammates. Of course she knew the medical ramifications of her schedule, knew she should pencil in more time to eat and rest, but she just couldn’t find the time. Besides, work was work and it kept her occupied.

It was almost two in the morning when she finally got back to her quarters, having had an emergency surgery and a lot of stitches to do and bones to set after the latest mission. She had effectively drained her caduceus staff of its power, sometimes she would have to fiddle with to improve in the future, but everyone was stable and healing.

She was not exactly expecting to find Fareeha in her room, certainly not awake anyway. Her girlfriend was still on a soldier’s schedule, taking every possible second she could to nap in case she had to go a long time without rest. The Egyptian woman was awake, though, perched on Angela’s bed with a book in her lap. She bookmarked her page when she saw Angela, setting the book aside as she greeted her gently.

Angela didn’t say anything, just dropped her bag of files on the floor next to her haphazardly kicked off shoes and crossed the room. Fareeha chuckled in that warm and lovely way she did when her girlfriend promptly climbed into her lap, pressing her back against the wall as she wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“Long day?” Fareeha asked, rubbing Angela’s back carefully. She could feel the stability implant under her fingertips, tracing the metal contraption gently.The thing had been surgically implanted, by Moira O’deorain of all people, to aid Angela during both surgery and battle.It allowed her to stay on her feet for up to 18 hours without break, keeping her perfect posture and taking excess weight off her spine. Still, Fareeha knew the thing still caused Angela pain, especially after a long day. One too many hits in battle had caused it to shift slightly and since Moira was certainly no longer available to fix it, Angela had to deal with the pain on her own.

“Mhm,” Angela nodded against Fareeha’s broad shoulder, relaxing against her body a bit. The rhythmic feeling of her hand running over her spine was calming and Angela just wanted to surrender to sleep already.She allowed herself to slump into her girlfriend’s embrace, feeling her implant pinch at the action, and sighed deeply.

“Have you been sleeping?” Fareeha’s voice was calm and warm in her ear, a low murmur that Angela was very fond of.

The doctor shrugged, “If you can call twenty-one hours a week sleeping.” 

“ _Habibti_ ,” Fareeha chastised, “You need to rest.”

Angela hummed dismissively at her words, “I am,” she waved her hand pointedly at their position and closed her eyes, “See? Resting.”

“Angela.”

“Shh,” The blonde tucked her head into the crook of Fareeha’s neck, ghosting a kiss there that made the younger flush slightly, “Nap time.”

Fareeha shook her head fondly at her girlfriend, “Don’t you want to change?” She was still clad in her beige scrubs, white coat slipping off one shoulder.

“No,” Angela replied, “You’re warm ‘n’ I’m tired.”

The way her voice slurred and her accent was more apparent gave away her exhaustion. Usually Angela was very careful in her enunciation and tried her hardest to omit her thick Swiss accent for clarity’s sake. She had gotten better over the years, probably from spending more time with Jack and Jesse, but her accent was still there, especially when she was tired. That wasn’t a bad thing, of course; Fareeha actually found her girlfriend’s accent quite endearing.

“Alright,” Fareeha answered, gathering Angela’s thin frame in her arms with ease. She laid them both down, shifting a bit until she could get the blankets out from under Angela. The blonde just allowed herself to be partially manhandled into a comfortable position, already halfway to dreamland.

“Get some sleep, _Habibti_. I’ll wake you if anything happen,” Fareeha promised, drawing Angela closer as she pulled the blankets over them. She pressed a kiss to the top of Angela head, thumb stroke over her cheek gently in a loving gesture that made the only lean into her touch.

Angela hummed in agreement, tucking her head under her girlfriend’s chin as she snuggled against her chest. She had so many things to do and worry about, but all she wanted right then was to surrender to the call of sleep. Besides, she knew there would be no arguing with her stubborn girlfriend on the matter.

“Athena, turn off the lights, please,” Fareeha spoke softly so as not to disturb Angela, but the watchpoint’s AI heard her fine. The lights in Angela’s sleeping quarters shut off with a click, bathing the room in darkness.

“Very well,” Athena’s monotone voice replied through a speaker in the wall, “Goodnight, Chief Amari, Doctor Ziegler.” With that the AI went silent and the green light beside her speaker flicked to red as she fell dormant in that room.

Angela mumbled something into Fareeha’s shirt, unintelligible by the way her words were muffled. Fareeha chuckled lowly at that and asked Angela to repeat herself, busying herself with gently pulling the blonde’s hair from it’s messy ponytail.

“ _Ich liebe dich. Danke, Schatz_.”

Fareeha smiled fondly at the way Angela reverted back to her mother tongue in her half asleep state. Despite her limited knowledge of Swiss German, Fareeha knew enough to reply without prompting Angela to repeat herself in English.

“I love you too, _Habibti_ ,” the Egyptian woman replied, “Please rest, you deserve it.”

Angela didn’t answer after that and soon enough her breathing evened out into that of unconsciousness. Fareeha laid there with her girlfriend in her arms, listening to her soft snores and the rhythmic exhale of her breathing that caused strands of Fareeha’s hair to flutter against her neck. She continued playing with Angela’s hair, letting the feeling of her weight comfortably on top of her calm her mind.

Moments like this were a good reminder to Fareeha that Angela was there and real. PTSD attacks often haunted her in the dark or when she was sleeping, so she always found peace in Angela’s presence. Her gentle breathing and barely audible mumbles were the only indication that she was alive, since she often fell completely still in unconsciousness. Angela’s lack of heartbeat, a side effect of her using herself as a guinea pig in her nanobiotic experiments, had been hard to adjust to at first. It scared Fareeha, when her girlfriend’s heart rate had slowed and then abruptly ceased existing after a while. It still scared her in the dark sometimes, fear of losing the older woman still strong, so feeling Angela breathing against her skin was reassuring.

She couldn’t lose Angela, it would be too hard for her to bear. She had become so dependent on the older woman since finally joining Overwatch. Fareeha had found peace and safety she had lacked her whole life in the stern Swiss doctor. The comfort and love Angela gave her constantly was something Fareeha would never take for granted. That was why she was so insistent of Angela resting and taking care of herself. It pained her to see her girlfriend working so hard and forgetting about her own health. She wanted Angela to be happy, had made it a priority to ensure she was always safe. 

It was moments like this, with her favourite person in her arms, that Fareeha found the peace she had spent so long searching for. She hoped that Angela felt the safety and comfort with her as well, because that’s all she wanted in life; to ease her worries and keep her safe.


End file.
